


who's naughty and nice

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhyun's idea of what makes a good Christmas present is—unorthodox, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's naughty and nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/11331.html#cutid3). Set during December 2011.

Zitao isn’t sure what he’s in the most disbelief about in this moment—that Baekhyun actually bought him _Santa suit briefs_ , complete with white fake fur trim, or that he actually talked Zitao into putting them on.

Zitao flushes to his ears as Baekhyun laughs and claps in delight. “Turn around!” Baekhyun tells him.

“I’m taking them back off,” Zitao mutters.

“No no no!” Baekhyun grabs him by the hand and drags him to his bed, nudging him until he’s sitting on the edge of the mattress. “You’re Santao Claus! Get it?”

“Baek _hyun_ -”

“San _tao_ ,” Baekhyun says in the same petulant tone, winding his arms around Zitao’s neck and fluttering his lashes when Zitao makes a face at him. “Can’t I sit in your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas? I’ve been so good this year-”

Zitao shakes his head. “You’re so weird,” he says, putting as much judgment into his tone as he possibly can. Unfazed, Baekhyun straddles his lap, sliding one hand slowly down Zitao’s stomach until his fingers wander over the waistband of the tacky briefs, cupping Zitao through the fabric. Zitao groans, for so many reasons. “I hope Santa gives you coal.”

“And what are _you_ giving me, Santao?” Baekhyun asks, with a grin that definitely wouldn’t go on anybody’s nice list, and kisses Zitao before he can answer. Not that he would’ve been able to keep up with the banter much longer, anyway.

Thankfully for Zitao, the briefs don’t stay on much longer after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Baekhyun slips out from Zitao’s warm embrace, too hungry to join him in sleep. He pulls on a few articles of clothing scattered across the floor, although it’s not until he reaches the hallway that he realizes it’s Zitao’s shirt and the Santa briefs.

He gets more than a few double-takes on his way downstairs. Donggeun is the first to comment, laughing and pretending to back away. “Dude, I don’t even wanna know-”

“I was delivering a very special package,” Baekhyun tells him anyway, and smirks when Donggeun groans.


End file.
